


Diner Crush

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky was sitting in his Aunty's diner, Bucky has the habit to people watching, and he had been watching this handsome lad, walking into the diner at 9 am every single day, ordering the same thing, a plate of pancakes, scramble eggs and bacons, and he would leave exactly at 9.45 am. Bucky was curious about him.





	Diner Crush

As the door bell chimes, indicating someone has walked in, Bucky turns to look at the door. Exactly at 9 am, a very handsome guy would walk in, he will be seated in the farthest booth, he will order the same thing, plate of pancakes, eggs and bacons, with a cup of black coffee. Then he will add 3 sugar cubes, and slight creamer. Bucky wasn’t stalking him, more like observing him. He would then finish his meal by 9:45, leaves the money and a tip, then smiles, says his goodbye then off he went. It has been like that for 2 weeks now, and Bucky was tempted to say hello.

 

There were days, he would catch the stranger staring outside the window, also there were days he would catch the stranger looking at him, giving him a slight smile. Bucky would turned away the first few days, but now he would smiles back. It was already 10 am, and the guy was still sitting there, eating his meals slowly, Bucky was flinching about, this is unusual for him. Bucky got up from his seat, and decided to leave, since he would be late for his photo shoot, he grabs his jacket, he leans over to kiss his aunty’s cheeks, and said his goodbye. As he walks out to his motorbike, he could here someone calling for him. He turns and it was the handsome stranger.

 

“ Hey, I think you dropped this.” The stranger had said, as he hands Bucky his wallet, must have dropped out.

 

“ Oh my god. Thanks. I would die if I lost my wallet again.” Bucky said, as he took his wallet back.

 

“ Hey hey, no worries. I know how it feels to lose my things, been there, done that. I’m Sam by the way.” Sam said, as he offers a handshake.

 

“ I’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky instead.” Bucky said, as he took Sam’s hands. Smiling at him.

 

“ Alright, I’ll see you again.” Sam said, as he waves Bucky goodbye, and got into his car and drove off.

 

Bucky waves him goodbye, he looks at his hands, and he smiles, he keeps repeating the conversation  in his head, as he rode off to his photo shoot. Bucky was an upcoming model, and he had this contract with a modelling agency and a magazine, that had suddenly booked him that week itself. Bucky smiles as he walks in, and greets the staff and his manager, Steve Rogers. Well he was his best friend first before being his manager.

 

“ Hey there Stevie. I’m not late right?” Bucky asked, as he puts down his jacket on the chair.

 

“ Hey Bucks, not really, you’re just in time, Tony was talking to the photographer, so you just get changed and we will see you outside, we’re doing an outdoor photo shoot today.” Steve replies, as he hands him a set of clothes, as Bucky got behind the changing curtain.

 

“ So what’s the theme for today? I see casual outfits, more like boyfriend looks.” Bucky said, as he changed out of his jeans, to a ripped jeans and a black tank top.

 

“ Summer boyfriend looks to be exact. Here, let me help you.” Steve said, as Bucky steps out of the changing area, he helps to tie the flannel top around Bucky’s waist, and he helps to tie the shoelaces of Bucky’s white converse high cut.

 

“ Aren’t I too old for this kinds of looks?” Bucky asked as he walks over to the make up chair.

 

“ You’re never too old boy, also the photographer had personally chose you, out of like 20 candidate.” Steve replies, as he ushers the Clint to start on Bucky’s make up.

 

“I thought it was Tony who had chose me instead?” Bucky asked, as he turns to Steve, who was next to him,Clint pulls Bucky’s head back, as he did his foundation.

 

“ Move one more time, and I swear, I’ll fuck up your face, Bucks.” Clint warns.

 

“ Play nice the both of you. Yes I’m with Tony now, but it doesn’t mean he has to choose you. You’re just lucky Tony lets me slides your portfolio in for this one, it’s a big project with a well known photographer, just please don’t fuck it up for us alright, buddy.” Steve reassures him, squeezing his shoulders lightly. Bucky just nods, and let Clint finish his job.

 

As Bucky got off the chair, he did his hair back a few times, off he went outside for his photo shoot, Steve talking to Tony about how things are, Bucky walks up to them, greeting them.

 

“Sammy is checking out the surrounding, you can prepare yourself, it’s a fun outdoor boyfriend look,so there’s skates and bikes too, I expect professionalism Bucks, we can’t lose the contract, and Sammy has personally chosen you, I hope you don’t disappoint us, buddy.” Tony warns as he looks at Bucky.

 

“ Have I ever disappoint you? Come on, it’s Bucky Barnes, one of Steve’s best model.” Bucky replies, earning chuckles from the couple. Just then the photographer walks in, and everyone stops talking, they watched as the photographer sets up his camera. Bucky just stood there with his mouth gaping open, it was the stranger from the diner, it was Sam.

 

“ Hey, Bucky right, could you get in position, I need to take some to prepare myself.” Sam said as he motions Bucky over. Bucky nods and walks over.

 

“ It’s gonna be a fun photo shoot today, boyfriend kinda thing, so imagine your boyfriend is taking your photos today, I expect smiles and laughter.” Sam explains, as he shows the examples on his camera, what kind of poses he wants, the angles and all. Bucky nods and starts posing for him. After like 20 minutes, Bucky was too nervous and stiff, and Sam was just being patience with him.

 

“ Bucky, you are perfect hunny, but I need a genuine smile, as if your boyfriend is flirting with you on the other side. So please babe.” Sam said, as he tried taking a few more shots. Sam sighs as he looks at the photos, they were great, but not that great. Then an idea strike him.

 

“ Baby, you have the most beautiful eyes, I think I just got lost in the milky way.” Sam flirts, as he took a few more photo, Bucky starts to blush. “ Yes! That’s the way hunny!”

 

“ You hunny, is fine art! If only I could pin you to the world right now.” Sam tries again, Bucky blushes, and throws his head back and laughs.

 

“ That was so cringe worthy babe!” Bucky replies, as he wipes his eyes.

 

“Well hunny, throw in your best shot, I’ll see how good you are with your pick up lines then.” Sam teased him. Bucky blushed and clear his throat.

 

“ I’m not good with my pick up lines, but hunny, I’m good in bed.” Bucky teased him.

 

“ Well I guess I need some proof then.” Sam chuckles.

 

“ Well sure thing, haha. So babe, aren’t you tired? You’ve been running on my mind the whole day.” Bucky tries, as he did another pose.

 

“ Well I guess you must be exhausted, as you’ve been running around mine, the whole week.” Sam winks as he held up his camera, making Bucky blush even more.

 

“Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” Bucky asked, as he starts another pose.

 

“ Well trying to be your boyfriend? Do I have to fill any application form, just to be yours?” Sam teased. Bucky just blushes even more, Sam was really good

 

“ Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?” Bucky tries again, trying to calm himself down, this time Sam blushes.

 

“Hey I think Cupid called. He wants to tell you that he needs my heart back.” Sam replies, this time earning a loud laughter from Bucky.

 

That’s how things went between them, they were constantly flirting back and forth, even after countless of outfit change, and it lasted till late evening, as they wrapped up for the day, Sam had stayed behind to pack his things, Bucky had stayed back too.

 

“ Hey.” Bucky said, as he stood by the door frame.

 

“ Back at you, why aren’t you going for dinner with Tony and STEVE?” Sam asked as he packs his camera.

 

“ Nah, I wanted to follow you, cos my parents told me to follow my dreams.” Bucky teased him. Sam just blushed next to him.

 

“ Then kiss me if I’m wrong, Dinosaurs still do exist, right?” Sam said, as he moves a step closer, placing a finger under Bucky’s chin, tilting his head up. Bucky just leans into the touch, as Sam kisses him softly on the lips, Bucky smiles.

 

“ God, I think I’m kissed by an angel.” Bucky said as he pulls away from Sam.

 

“ Damn, you’re pretty good with those lines, what else are you good at, other than being a model?” Sam asked, as he rest his arms around Bucky’s hips.

 

“ Well I’m good in bed, also good at being a boyfriend, wanna give it a go?” Bucky asked as he looks at Sam.

 

“ If only you’re as good as your lips.” Sam teased, as he leans up for another kiss, which Bucky leans down, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
